


Pain Killer

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Something I Didn't Know I Needed to Write, Teething Manakete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: It'd been a long week and Anna had gotten used to falling asleep with Tiki gnawing a book in her arms, and while she enjoyed the quiet...there were things on her mind...but Anna wasn't alone.





	

Anna slipped into her robes and pulled her hair free and started for bed, where she found Tiki viciously attacking the novel in her hands.

"Hey, Tiki," Anna crawled up along Tiki, a hand on the manakete's side, rising up along with Anna, "that must be a good book, eating it up like that."

"No...the texture's never delightful, and the flavor is just...it is a book, after all...I wish I had something better to bite down on." Tiki stared at the book, then started biting the edges again.

"You know, we probably have medicine for that-"

"It's fine, I've done this thousands of times before without such assistance...I'm sure I'll find myself in that situation soon enough."

"Well...I guess a book's about right, huh?"

"Hm." Tiki growled and rubbed where a new tooth was breaking in.

"Canine teeth, huh? I bet the angle's hard to get." Anna took a deep breath. Tiki was laying faced away, it'd been a habit of Tiki's to lay that way so she didn't hit Anna with whatever book she had that night, so it wouldn't be hard to wrap her arms around Tiki, kiss behind her ear...but the sounds Tiki made gave her pause, as though Tiki would suddenly bite at her arms. Anna grabbed some blankets and pulled them up over her and Tiki, swallowing a bit as she pulled the blankets against Tiki, though she ultimately brought her hands back.

 

Tiki had hoped Anna would notice she'd been biting a romance novel and make a sly remark, but upon sitting up and turning, book still between her teeth, she noticed Anna was just laying their, _"Like every night..."_

Tiki turned around and lay over Anna, her feet in the air as she continued to gnaw the cover of the _Pegasi Romance_ novella, which was, fortunately, quite thin, but sturdy...a good book, all things considered.

"Pfft, what are you doing?" Anna laughed, pushing Tiki so she rolled onto her side.

Tiki kept her eyes on Anna, a light blush rising in her cheeks. She held the book in her mouth again and lay on Anna's shoulder.

"Tiki...you know how...hmm, maybe you don't know...but...it feels kind of like you're doing your best to...to turn me on." Anna slid her hand up and down Tiki's sides and the manakete purred in content, "You know how beautiful you are...you're so...dammit, you turned laying on your side into an art!"

"Hm..." leaned against Anna and the merchant's left hand, snugly stuck under Tiki, slid up to cup Tiki's breast. Tiki leaned forward, muffled moans rising from her throat as Anna rubbed her nipple through the 100% percent Ylissean cotton.

Tiki's moans and breathing intensified as Anna's other hand went up to occupy Tiki's right breast. Anna gently squeezed Tiki's breasts and kissed her ear as Tiki squirmed in her embrace, then rolled her over ran her hands up and down Tiki's body, coming back to rest on Tiki's breasts, eyes on the manakete's as she squirmed and moaned under Anna's touch, "Oh, man, Tiki, I want you so badly...book or no...s-so, tell me if you object to that notion...I need to know now, before I completely lose my mind."

"It's been too long since you held me like that, if you wanted something sooner, you only had but to ask."

"W-well...it's your toothache, I thought it'd be a bother..."

"How sweet...it wouldn't have been a bother...you want to help me out of this?" Tiki gestured to her nightgown and resumed biting down on her romance novel as Anna worked the gown up her body.

"Tiki, you could have told me...you know, if you wanted this."

"I...thought it might be strange for you." Tiki tapped the lettering on the front cover, "I thought maybe you'd remark at the title, and...we could move from there, other than that, I didn't want to put you in an awkward position."

"Ah, is that a particularly dirty romance novel?" Anna mused.

"N-no...there are...intimate moments, but...the characters are endearing...a-and there's flying, too, so...not particularly dirty."

"Man, Say'ri's going to have my head if she finds out I've corrupted you like this."

"I shall reveal no such thing about...this book to her." Tiki raised her arms as Anna pulled the gown over her head, and let Anna pull down her undergarments, "As for you losing your mind...I'm afraid it may come to that regardless of what I say."

"Ha...but in a good way, right?" Anna inquired, tossing the underwear behind her. Tiki answered with a smiled and clasped the book between her teeth, then opened Anna's robe, "Oh...is that book going to make things difficult?"

"I wish there something soft, sturdy, and small, but I lack the imagination...I could probably go without biting for a while..."

"The pressure makes you feel better, though." Anna shrugged as her robe pooled around her.

"That's true...but I want to kiss you, and this week's toothache has only just begun...we need to learn how to cope with this without...sacrificing our time together." Tiki pressed her thumb against her offending tooth, then cupped Anna's cheek, "It's our first decade together, I...I want so much...a-and..."

"Tiki?" Anna wiped her thumb under Tiki's eye, "Tiki...it's okay, ten years takes longer than you think, and-"

"But the human life is just so many decades...they'll easily pass me before I'm ready...it feels like I just met you, and..." Tiki stared at the bed next to Anna's legs an lay down, "I'm sorry...I ruined it."

Anna lay next to the curled up manakete, "You know, Tiki, eventually it does all add up, but we've still got time...Chiki-Tiki."

Tiki smiled at the nickname and Anna pressed her thumb passed Tiki's lips and pressed against the new tooth, "Ahna, whapt are you-"

"Shh, don't talk with your mouth full." Anna teased, "Just thought you might want some pressure up there."

"Hm..." Tiki removed Anna's thumb and pressed her lips to Anna's. Tiki tried to wedge herself between Anna and the bed and parted her lips as she ran her fingertips along Anna's cheeks, friction inviting her lower, "I promise I won't bite your tongue."

Anna smirked and slipped her tongue between Tiki's lips, her hands on the back of Tiki's shoulder, holding her as though for air. Anna parted the kiss and caressed Tiki's cheeks, "You sure about going...I-I mean, if you just want to hit the hay for today, that's okay too."

"I'll always be grateful to have such an accommodating wife." Tiki replied, "That kiss was so overwhelming...I didn't feel any ache...perhaps I should forget books, and keep you for the rest of the week."

"I taste better than a book?" Anna wondered, "I mean, it's good that I can sooth you and all, but taste is important, too."

"Of course you do...um, speaking of that..." Tiki blushed and turned away, "I-I...um-"

"Say no more, Chiki-Tiki, I've got you covered." Anna rolled onto her back and held Tiki's hair back as the manakete climbed over her leg. As her wife began taking short, delicate licks, Anna let out a deep moan, then whispered teasingly, "I forgot it felt so good."

"It is rather nice, isn't it?" Tiki murmured, "And far better than any book."

"Heh, nice to know." Anna groaned, pulling Tiki closer as the manakete teased her with the tip of her tongue, slowly pushing inwards, "Oh, Tiki...yeah..."

"Hmm," Tiki replaced her tongue with a finger, thumb gently brushing against Anna's clit as she kissed her way up to Anna's lips, "kiss me some more?"

"Alright," Anna panted, leaning up to embrace Tiki, suddenly she backed away, "hang on, isn't this difficult, you and your tooth? Here, you lay-"

"Shh, I'm this close," Tiki whispered, "well, at least I hope I am...are you close, Anna?"

"A-ah...y-yes..." Anna gasped, closing her eyes and rolling her hips as Tiki's tongue traveled along Anna's cheek, "Oh...Tiki!"

Tiki grunted happily as Anna pulled her and roughly held onto her, fingernails running down her back. She felt Anna's breath on her ear and wrapped her right hand around Anna, as Anna bounced under her, her left hand still making little circles on Anna's vulva.

"A-ah...Tiki..." Anna whined, as Tiki slowed down to gently stroking Anna, "hm! Ah...that was great."

"It was." Tiki whispered, snuggling against Anna's side as she licked her fingers clean, "If you'd let me, I'd touch you for hours..."

"If I could tolerate extensive attention, you know I'd let you...unfortunately my body can only take so much," Anna turned Tiki onto her side and her buried her face in Tiki's neck, taking in her warm scent as she brushed her lips against the sensitive skin, earning a yelp from the surprised dragon girl, "you on the other hand? Who knows if you've ever let me push you to your limit."

"I-I wouldn't know, but that is a good point," Tiki panted, "b-but first I should wash up, I'll probably scrape your back and my fingers were-"

"It was this hand?" Anna grabbed Tiki's left hand and held it up, laced her own fingers through Tiki's, "There, no slick scratches, problem solved?"

"You _are_ rather excited today..." Tiki noted.

"S-sorry...um-"

"It's fine...please, continue, Anna...Banana...Bandana?"

"Ha, can't find a nickname for me?" Anna grinned, then leaned in close to Tiki's ear, "Just call me...'Anna! Anna, oh, Anna!'"

"W-what kind of nickname...!?" Tiki blushed, bringing and Anna's hand to her mouth, whereupon she pressed against her cheek to her tooth.

"Here." Anna rolled onto her back and cupped Tiki's chin and filled her mouth with her tongue for a few moments, then used her fingers to part Tiki's lips and flexed her shoulder nearer to Tiki's mouth, and guided Tiki to her shoulder, letting go when she felt Tiki's teeth against her skin, "Just...do me a favor and try not to tear my skin off?"

"Anna...I...t-thank you." Tiki rested her teeth lightly against Anna's shoulder as her wife made long, gentle strokes along soft, moist skin.

"You're welcome...but it's also kinda selfish, since I want to see you unbelievably happy. Oh, oh, Tiki, say what you want, but someone else is also pretty excited here!" Anna chuckled, feeling the wet skin under her hand. She held Tiki's lower back and slid a finger inside her wife, letting out a deep sigh as she felt Tiki widen her legs, "Oh, Tiki, why do you always feel _so_ good?"

Tiki let out low whine and shook her hips. She pushed herself up to her knees and held onto Anna's shoulders, shuddering and mewling as she rolled her hips against Anna's hand, "Oh, oh! A-Anna...oh, Anna!" Tiki stopped moving her hips and let out a cry as she arched her back, trembling in the white-hot bliss shattering through her.

"Oh, Tiki..." Anna cupped Tiki's labia and rolled them onto their sides. She pulled Tiki against her breasts and caressed her back, "you know, I really liked watching you...you might have to lean over me like that again sometimes."

"O-oh...?" Tiki mumbled.

"Hm, yeah, we'll be doing this again real soon!" Anna giggled.

"As in now?" Tiki remarked.

"Naw, maybe in another while."

"I could...I mean, f-for a little longer, I could...I-I mean, j-just stop when I lay on your breasts, okay?"

"Oh, Tiki, yes..." Anna whispered, moving her hand that had remained unmoving on Tiki's lower lips, "I am _so_ there, baby!"

"U-urgh...Anna..." Tiki pressed herself against Anna's breasts. They had only just begun, but she could tell she wouldn't be able to feel her legs afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> "They had only just begun..." and nine times out of ten, Tiki's right. The other one? Someone goes and changes the plan...this time there's no war and no strategy and no plot, so she's probably going to be married to the bed for a long while. THANKS ANNA.


End file.
